


100 Words

by Danielle_Kyzer



Series: My One-Shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Father and Son moment!, Little James, cute!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danielle_Kyzer/pseuds/Danielle_Kyzer
Summary: Father and Son moment





	100 Words

“Uncle Harry! Look what we did in school today!” Teddy held up a reindeer made from their handprints for the coming Christmas holiday.

“Wow Teddy! All by yourself?”

“Well, I had help from the teachers, but I did everything else!”

“I’m proud of you.”

“Can you come on father-son day? It’s next week, we will show our Christmas play!”

“A father-son day? Does that mean we have to bring little James?”

“No! A father and big son day, not father and baby day!”

“Okay, okay. We’ll dress up! We can dress in matching suits, red and green!”

“Okay uncle Harry!”


End file.
